


Ron Weasley and the Daily Prophet

by Kehwie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Post-War, Ron Weasley is Our King, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/pseuds/Kehwie
Summary: Rita Skeeter writes an opinion piece for the Prophet, stating that Ron is useless, worthless, and undeserving of praise as a war hero. Harry and Hermione defend him via interviews with the Quibbler. Much gushing commences.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 69
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I acknowledge this is nothing more than "Everyone gushes over Ron." No plot--just gush. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One 

Not surprisingly, the _Daily Prophet_ wrote a special retrospective each year on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort’s defeat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would once again see their names trotted out as heroes, and for a few weeks afterward they received increased attention from both press and fans as they were out and about. It was annoying, but it usually tapered off fairly quickly.

But May 2, 2018 was the 20th anniversary. A single article was not deemed adequate. 

The _Prophet_ published an entire special edition dedicated to the Battle, the Second Wizarding War, its heroes, and most especially the Golden Trio. 

Harry, of course, was given the most ink. His entire life story, his accomplishments during the war, his career with the Aurors. A brief history of the Potter family was even included. 

Hermione, with her high position within the Ministry, was also deemed newsworthy. Articles detailed her work on elf rights, other legislation she had overseen, her O.W.Ls and N.E.W.T.s at school, and her role as the “brains” of the Trio.

Ron was figured to be of no interest at all. “The third member of the Trio, Ron Weasley, currently runs Weasley Wizard Wheezes with his brother George. The Weasley family are one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.” 

Neville and Mrs. Weasley were given equally brief blurbs. 

Ron stared at the paper, all of his childhood insecurities rushing back to the surface.

Truth be told, he was happy with his life. He was proud of Hermione and her accomplishments, proud to be her husband. He enjoyed working at the shop with George. Long-range business planning resembled chess strategy closely enough for Ron to be really good at it; he knew he had contributed a lot to the success of Wheezes. He shouldn’t have to feel guilty or “less than” for being a wealthy and successful businessman rather than an Auror or politician. 

But in that moment, he did. 

Seeing it all in black and white in a special edition newspaper really drove home that he was the weak link of the three of them. The one who didn’t matter. The one who wasn’t important. The one no one cared anything at all about. He was just the bloke who worked in a shop.

If only the _Prophet_ had at least had the decency to ask him about how he analyzed market conditions and customer interest and sales figures to make decisions on new products. If only they’d asked why some items were sold in the store while others were owl-post-order only. If only they’d shown _any_ interest at all--he could’ve sounded knowledgeable and intelligent. 

But no one had bothered. Why would they?

Even at that, Ron probably would’ve just fallen into gloomy funk for a few days and then returned to his normal self if it hadn’t been for an item that ran the next day. On May 3, the _Prophet_ did devote an entire article to Ron. 

Unfortunately, that article was penned by none other than Rita Skeeter.

******

_**Ron Weasley: Hero or Zero?** _

_The_ Prophet _opted not to include this particular piece in yesterday’s commemorative issue, feeling it would be “tacky” to disrespect a war veteran on the anniversary of the historic battle. However, I feel strongly that it is past time for the wizarding world to consider whether Ron Weasley deserves to receive any respect as a war hero at all. What exactly did_ he _do in the war that merits such praise?_

_“He’s a member of the Golden Trio,” you say. So what? Did they really need him? Did he contribute anything of value that Harry Potter or Hermione Granger (Granger-Weasley now) couldn’t have accomplished just as easily (perhaps even more easily) without him? I say no. Potter is well known to have been the “brawn” of the three--the one who led the battles, who fought the Dark Lord directly. Granger, the so-called “brightest witch of her age,” is the brains of the group, providing them with the knowledge they needed to be successful in their endeavors. But really, what does Weasley do? He was incapacitated too early in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries to have been any use whatsoever. He accompanied Potter and Granger for part of their top-secret mission leading up to the final battle but wasn’t present even for all of that. He did fight at the Battle of Hogwarts, but so did many, many others--you will find their stories in yesterday’s special issues._

_Those others are not part of the Golden Trio. They are not held in the same esteem as Potter, Granger, and Weasley, even though several of them may have had just as much of an impact as Weasley. Weasley deserves recognition for his bravery, no doubt, but no more so than Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall, or even other members of the Weasley family._

_He does not merit being revered as essential to the war effort. He was not. I dare say that if Potter had not become friends with Granger back as a first year, all would have been lost. If Potter had not become friends with Weasley...well, not much really changes, does it? You-Know-Who is still defeated. We still live in times of peace and prosperity now. Even Weasley’s career remains the same--running a joke shop with his brother._

_It is worth noting that Potter and Granger-Weasley moved on to very successful careers after the war ended. Potter has advanced rapidly through the Auror ranks and now leads the department. Granger-Weasley began her career in the Ministry’s Department for the Care and Control of Magical Creatures. She then moved to the Legal Department. She has authored many pieces of legislation and has overseen historic changes to wizarding law. Now she holds the position of Minister of Magic, the highest office at the Ministry._

_After the war, Weasley, like Potter, joined the Aurors. Unlike Potter, Weasley’s career with them was short-lived. Apparently the department saw quickly that Weasley’s reputation had been greatly exaggerated by his association with Potter, and he wasn’t actually terribly skilled in his own right. Weasley spent some time as a house husband of sorts and now works for one of his brothers, George Weasley of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes._

_A disappointing end to a member of the illustrious Golden Trio. Perhaps we should start calling it the Golden Duo instead. Weasley appears to be pyrite._

*****

The _Prophet_ received a flurry of responses to Skeeter’s article. 

Some people agreed with the article. _“I always knew Weasley was stupid and useless.” “Ron Weasley is bad-tempered and petty and selfish. He was always jealous of Harry Potter and wanted attention and was embarrassed by his family’s poverty. I never liked him.” “He’s an idiot. Harry and Hermione would have been much better off without him. They were forced to grow up too quickly, but they did so and were heroes. Ron was a bratty, temperamental, immature_ child _who never grew up and contributed nothing worthwhile.” “Ron Weasley never did anything useful beyond winning a chess game at age 12.”_

Other responses were outraged and furious. _“How dare you give Rita Skeeter the space to write such rubbish! Ron Weasley is brave and honorable and loyal. He doesn’t deserve to be treated like that!” “Any group is stronger than the sum of its parts. Just because Skeeter (who didn’t bother to talk to the Golden Trio, by the way) can’t list individual contributions Ron made doesn’t mean they wouldn’t be weaker and less successful without him.”_

Ron stared at the papers before him. After 4 days, he’d finally got a hold of the issue where Skeeter’s original piece had run (somehow it kept disappearing from his house every time he had one delivered, and George swore it wasn’t his fault this particular issue had never made it to Wheezes). Now Ron was reading the follow-ups. For days afterward, letters flooded into the newspaper, and the _Prophet_ printed them all. Ron did some quick calculations. Only about 35% of the letters defended him. 

Which meant a whopping 65% of the wizarding world viewed him as a useless clod. Fan--freaking-tastic. 

He didn’t bother trying to pen his own letter. What would be the point?

It would’ve been nice if Harry or Hermione did. Or George. Or Ginny. Or...anyone in his family.

But Ron knew Harry’s response to things like this had always been to ignore it until it died down on its own. “The people who matter already know the truth. The rest of them wouldn’t believe it anyway.” 

Hermione did treat him to several rants of righteous fury at home. And his mother did the same at a family dinner at the Burrow the next week. Ron appreciated it. But it wasn’t like his family could _say_ they thought he was useless and stupid.

About a week after Skeeter’s piece, Ron noticed something odd. 

He kept seeing advertisements for the _Quibbler._ No matter where he went in the wizarding world, they were there. A special issue of some sort. 

It was a little late to be doing an anniversary special. The _Quibbler_ would look foolish, so late after the fact. All the commemorative events were over now.

But then Ron looked at the advert more closely. “Exclusive interview with Harry Potter! Hero of the Wizarding World talks to the _Quibbler_! In-depth interview--don’t miss it!” 

_Oh, Harry, you didn’t_ , Ron thought fondly. 

Ron knew his best friend--Harry _hated_ interviews. He avoided them whenever possible. When he couldn’t get out of them, he remained tight-lipped and uncooperative, giving precious little.

So for Harry to willingly sit down and give an “in-depth” interview could mean only one thing...he wasn’t bothering with writing any old letter. And, just as he’d done years ago, he was bypassing the _Prophet_ completely. 

For all that he’d hoped Harry might pen a quick letter in his defense, Ron flushed a deep, hot red at the thought Harry would sit down to a lengthy interview--one he’d hate every minute of in any other circumstance.

This seemed a bit overkill. 

“I’m heading out for a bit,” Ron called to George. He’d go find Harry, tell him he didn’t have to do this. Maybe it wasn’t too late yet.

He apparated to the Ministry and went in through the visitor entrance. He visited Hermione or Harry or his dad frequently enough that no one paid him much mind. 

He found Harry at his desk, going over paperwork. “Ron! Good to see you, mate. Your timing’s perfect. I hate paperwork. Let’s go grab lunch instead.” 

“Sure, love to, but first...Harry, you don’t have to do it.”

“Go to lunch? Yeah, I know, but I want to--I’m starving.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Come off it, mate, you know that isn’t what I mean. You don’t have to do the _Quibbler_ piece. You hate interviews.”

Harry turned serious. “Yeah, I do. But I’m doing this one. It’s scheduled for tomorrow, and the issue will be out in two weeks. I fully intend for it to outsell the one from fifth year-- _and_ outsell Skeeter’s hatchet job in the _Prophet_.” 

“It's not necessary,” Ron insisted. “It doesn’t matter--”

“It _does_. You can’t talk me out of this, Ron. I’m doing it. It’s going to be the only interview I’ve ever done where they won’t be able to shut me up.” He grinned. “I’m actually looking forward to it. I’ve been making notes. Hermione helped.” 

Ron groaned. “Harry--”

“Nope, it’s a done deal. And I’ve already told George to make sure he has an ample supply of _Quibblers_ at the shop. I’ve pre-ordered a bunch to leave in various places around the Ministry. Hermione talked to the owners of Flourish and Blotts--they’ll have plenty of copies as well. My goal is to completely sell out the first _and_ second printings--maybe even the third. Might as well use all this fame for something, yeah?”

“Harry--”

“Mr. Lovegood thinks if the issue sells well enough--and it should--we might even get an interview on the Wizard Wireless. With it being the 20th anniversary year, people are eating up stories about the war and its heroes. That’s part of why the _Prophet_ was willing to give Skeeter’s dumb story ink--that and controversy sells. But I think I can outsell even that.” Harry beamed.

“Harry.” Ron finally managed to get a word in. “I don’t need all this fuss. I know I wanted it back in school. But I’d like to think I’ve matured a _little_ bit since then. And yeah--Skeeter’s piece stung. And so did the letters agreeing with her. I don’t deny that. But--well, it’s not like they’re wrong, is it? I _didn’t_ contribute as much as you and Hermione did. I’m proud of what I did manage to do. But I’m not delusional enough these days to think it measured up to you two. And I promise I’m okay with that now.”

Harry’s eyes went cold and dark. “That right there is exactly why I am doing this, Ron. You promise me you’ll read it. Every word of it.”

“Yeah, okay. Just don’t...I don’t know, don’t exaggerate or oversell it, okay? No one’s going to believe I was some sort of unsung hero or anything.” 

“Don’t worry,” Harry said. “Every word I tell the _Quibbler_ will be the absolute truth.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's interview with the Quibbler, in which he sings Ron's praises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, you all, I am blown away by the response to this. I truly hope Harry's words (and later Hermione's) live up to your expectations. All hail King Weasley!

Chapter Two 

The _Quibbler_ sold even more copies than Harry predicted. His interview was the talk of the entire British wizarding world for weeks. 

Ron had never felt more conflicting emotions in his life. He was touched beyond words by what Harry had done (and by the interview itself). But he received more attention following the issue’s release than he’d ever received before, the aftermath of the war included. He was flattered, pleased, and terribly embarrassed. 

At one time he’d _wanted_ this?

Ron silently apologized to childhood Harry. 

But the article itself? Ron was glad he’d read in the privacy of his sitting room. He cried. A lot. Harder even than when he’d destroyed that damn horcrux. 

He tried to hide it from Hermione, but he didn’t really think he was successful. 

Ron loved Harry, and he knew Harry loved him. That was an established truth in Ron’s world, like the fact that the sun rose in the east and set in the west and the Chudley Cannons were underestimated and undervalued by everyone. It just _was._

But this...Harry’s words...Ron couldn’t quite grasp that Harry could _admire_ him, pathetic, no-account Ron Weasley, quite so much. 

But Harry had sworn that he hadn’t lied or even stretched the truth in the interview. “Every word I said was 100% true, Ron,” he’d said firmly. “And it’s past time everyone knew it.” 

The _Quibbler_ wanted a follow-up interview with Hermione. Ron wasn’t sure his heart could survive that; it already felt swollen to dangerous levels in his chest. 

He sat down with his copy to reread the article yet again. Somehow, as embarrassing as he found Harry’s words, he couldn’t quite get enough of them. 

A witch named Paloma Pendergrass conducted the interview. Rather than summarizing Harry’s words, the _Quibbler_ had published the questions and answers verbatim.

**_The Heart of the Golden Trio and the Wizarding World’s Unsung Hero_ **

**_Interview with Harry Potter, May 25, 2018_ **

_In order to get Mr. Potter to agree to this interview, we agreed to let him talk as much as he wanted to about Ronald Weasley. In light of a recent article in a rival paper, Mr. Potter had quite a lot to say. Following his defense of Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter also agreed to speak more specifically about himself, his family, and his own recollections of the war effort._

_Paloma Pendergrass: Mr. Potter, why don’t we start at the beginning? Tell me about the first time you met Ronald Weasley._

_Harry Potter: I’ve told this story so many times, and I’m sure most people know it. But I met Ron on the train the first time I went to Hogwarts. His mother had kindly told me how to get on the platform--being raised by Muggles I didn’t have the first clue how to do it--so I sort of recognized Ron when he came to my compartment and asked if he could sit there. He was a Pureblood, actually one of the Sacred 28 I later learned, and he was at first a bit awed at meeting the “famous” Harry Potter. In fact, he didn’t believe it was me at first--thought his brothers were playing a joke on him! But unlike most people, he got over being intimidated quickly. And even better, he treated me like just a normal bloke. I don’t think he ever knew that I found him as fascinating as he did me--I loved hearing him talk about growing up in a wizarding family. And I had never had any friends before coming to Hogwarts. To this day, I’m glad Ron was my first. He really helped me navigate the wizard world--explained things without making me feel stupid for not knowing already._

_PP: A recent article described you as the brawn and Hermione Granger--now Granger-Weasley--as the brains of the Golden Trio. Do you feel that’s an accurate description?_

_HP: As far as it goes, sure. And if we continue that analogy, then Ron is the heart of us. He’s been described as having the “emotional range of a teaspoon,” but that isn’t true at all. Ron feels things very deeply. And he loves deeply, completely. Once he decided to be my friend, Ron was all in. Once he decided to be Hermione’s friend, he was all in. And the truth of it is, Hermione and I weren’t really good at relating to each other without Ron--he was kind of the centre of the three of us, the one who held us together. I can recall three separate times when there was a fight amongst us three. One time it was Ron and me fighting with Hermione. And while I missed Hermione’s friendship during that time, Ron and I were able to carry on fairly normally. The other two times were fights with Ron--the first during our fourth year at Hogwarts. Hermione was trying hard to maintain her own friendship with both of us, kind of running interference if you will. But it was kind of awkward between her and me, and I missed Ron horribly. All three of us were relieved when he and I made up._

_PP: I assume the third time was the rather infamous incident during your secret mission the last year of the war? The one where he abandoned you and Granger temporarily?_

_HP: Thank you for saying temporarily. I appreciate that, because it was just a temporary thing--literally just one brief moment of weakness. I’m not sure how the story got out, honestly--I know I’ve never told anyone, and I’m sure Hermione wouldn’t either. Probably it was Ron’s own misplaced sense of guilt and shame that made_ him _let that slip to someone. I can assure you that neither Hermione nor I hold it against him. But yes, that it is what I’m referring to. And Hermione and I were not only awkward and miserable when Ron was gone, we were thoroughly useless. We had no plan, no strategy. The only thing we accomplished during that time was nearly getting ourselves killed and breaking my wand. When Ron returned, he saved my life--because I almost managed to lose it again--and destroyed the horcrux--at great emotional cost I might add._

_PP: So you disagree with Rita Skeeter’s assessment that Weasley contributed little?_

_HP: I disagree with nearly everything I’ve ever heard Skeeter say, but with that especially, yes. Clearly she underestimates just how much value emotional support and friendship provides--most people do, I guess. But I will state unequivocally that without Ron’s support and friendship--and yes, Hermione’s too, but I’m focusing on Ron here--I never would have been able to do any of the so-called heroic feats I’ve done._

_PP: Even in the Muggle word, successful people talk of being unable to accomplish the great things they have without the support of friends and family._

_HP: Exactly. And Ron, more than any other single person, IS my family. He was my first friend. He quickly became my best friend. And then he became my brother. Yes, I know I married his sister. But I assure you, Ron was my brother long before that. He has been my family far longer than anyone else._

_PP: So I’m going to guess you disagree with some of the letters claiming Weasley is “selfish?”_

_HP: It’s not possible to disagree with those any more strongly than I do. Ron felt insecure and overlooked in his own family--and he was only an eleven-year-old kid at the time, it’s allowed. He sometimes felt embarrassed and ashamed at their financial situation--again, he was a kid, get over it. But never once did those things keep him from sharing his family with me. He wrote his mum, asking her to send me presents the first Christmas we knew each other--knowing full well that might mean less for him. He invited me to his home every summer--and one summer even drafted his brothers to perform a rescue op to get me away from my Muggle relatives. At one point, he began to fear that his family actually preferred me to him, but he loved me anyway. He included me anyway. No one could ever label that selfish behavior._

_PP: Indeed, no. What about the claims he was stupid and is currently beneath you and Granger because he “only works in a shop?”_

_HP: First of all, let’s clear one thing up: Ron does not “work in a shop.” Ron is a full partner; he_ owns _part of that shop. Much has been written about Ron’s skill in chess. Business strategy isn’t so different. George Weasley would be the first to tell you that he’s the product idea man, and he’s the one performing a lot of the charms and enchantments. But Ron is the one who does marketing strategy and research analysis. He’s a huge reason for their great success. I honestly cannot think of any other circumstance where anyone would look at a successful businessman and say he’s a failure or a disappointment._

_PP: I agree._

_HP: And stupid? One, even among intelligent people, you see different areas of strength or expertise. No one will ever call Hermione stuipd, but she sucks at chess. It’s just not the kind of thing she’s good at. And those same patterns and predictions Ron’s so good at in chess are exactly what he uses in business. Furthermore, no one’s ever called_ me _stupid either. Did you know Ron and I had the same number of O.W.L.s at school? Our marks were even the same, with the exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts. There I did edge him out--I had better practical skills, for obvious reasons._

_PP: That is interesting. I don’t think anyone’s ever compared your marks directly like that._

_HP: Of course not. Doesn’t fit the narrative, does it? Did you also know that Ron cast a nonverbal spell at the age of 12? The only reason more wasn’t made of it at the time is he was using a broken wand, so it backfired on him._

_PP: Ronald Weasley managed to get a broken wand to respond to a nonverbal spell at all? That is rather remarkable._

_HP: The spell worked exactly as it was supposed to. It just happened to hex Ron instead of his target, because of the wand being broken. But yes, he certainly did._

_PP: So Weasley is neither selfish nor stupid and is in fact quite skilled as a wizard._

_HP: Yes. Now to be fair, sometimes his lack of confidence hurt him. He performed his best magic when he wasn’t thinking too hard--he’s actually quite intuitive. Overthinking gets him into trouble, something that’s been hard for Hermione to understand._

_PP: I can see where it would be._

_HP: Yes. But when Ron relaxes and just lets himself go, he really can do some incredible work._

_PP: What would you consider Weasley’s greatest contributions to the war to be?_

_HP: Other than keeping me sane? Other than always having my back? Oh, don’t give me that look--yes, I know he slipped up--he’s human! News flash--I wasn’t perfect either. Hermione wasn’t perfect. Somehow people are willing to overlook our faults and shortcomings though--don’t know why they won’t do that with Ron. But anyway, I’d say Ron’s biggest contributions would be showing me that I had reasons to live, not just a cause to die for, saving my life on more than one occasion, fighting Greyback, destroying one horcrux directly, and figuring out the solution that led to destroying another--Hermione, the so-called brain, didn’t do that. But mostly just that I knew he was there with me. Throughout everything, he and Hermione were the ones I counted on right up to the very end. They still are._

_PP: Most of us could only dream of friendship like that, Mr. Potter._

_HP: I know. Believe me, I know. I’m extraordinarily lucky. And I can honestly say that I have the_ best _best friend anyone could ever ask for. I’m grateful to have met him on the train that day, grateful that the other compartments were full. I don’t even want to imagine trying to have done any of this without Ron Weasley by my side. Hermione too, of course, but she doesn’t get underestimated and left out like he does._

_PP: Why do you think his faults are magnified and his contributions ignored?_

_HP: Part of it I think is that Ron himself does that. He always desired to be great, to stand out, but he never actually believed himself capable of it. He’s quick to see his failures, and he agonizes over them, but he brushes off his successes as “Well, anybody could’ve done it, couldn’t they?” Maybe anybody could and maybe they couldn’t, but it still stands that anybody_ didn’t _; Ron did._

_PP: I would be interested to speak to Mr. Weasley. Perhaps he could tell us about his work in business. I don’t think anyone has ever asked him about it._

_HP: No, no one ever does. Do it! Once you get him going, he’s got a wealth of knowledge and insight--any of your readers who are also in business would definitely benefit._

_PP: Excellent, I’ll talk to my boss and schedule that. Now, Mr. Potter, your recollections of the war…_

Ron stopped reading and wiped his eyes again. Damn, you’d think after having read the bloody thing four times, he’d stop sniveling over it. 

Hermione came in, saw him, and smiled. “Just wait until you read mine, Ronald Weasley.” 

“Oh, Merlin,” Ron groaned, his voice thick with the sobs he refused to release. “I don’t know that I’ll be able to.” 

“Maybe we’ll make it a family affair,” Hermione teased. “I bet George and Ginny would do interviews…and you know Molly would...”

That did it. Ron snorted, tears gone. “No one wants to read that. It’d be six pages of her gushing nonsense.” 

“Not nonsense. She loves you.”

“She’s my mum! She _has_ to love me--it’s her job! That doesn’t mean anyone else wants to hear it.” 

Hermione laughed softly. “All right then. Just me. I’m sure I can gush enough for your mum and all your siblings.” 

Ron buried his face in his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Hermione's interview, plus a little bit of gushing from George. Because.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and George get a turn to tell the world how amazing Ron is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all sooooo much. I am overwhelmed.

Chapter Three

The  _ Prophet  _ received another flurry of letters after the first  _ Quibbler _ piece ran. Ron’s percentages improved greatly. Now a whopping 55% of wizards were willing to defend him. 

One morning, George looked at Ron with an almost sombre expression. “Listen, you know I’m not doing any ruddy interview. But you know I appreciate you, right? You know none of this--” he gestured vaguely at the shop around them--“would have been possible without you.” 

Ron rolled his eyes. “I really don’t need everyone to fawn over me so much. I promise I outgrew all that.” 

“Everyone wants to be appreciated, Ron. It’s human nature. We all want what we do to  _ matter _ . This shop matters--it gives people joy and amusement; it brings laughter and fun. Even in hard times, a joke product might get someone through it--that’s why Harry invested back when Fred and I were first starting. It isn’t some silly thing--it’s important. And you’ve contributed to that.” 

Ron blinked back more tears. Why was everyone conspiring to make him a weepy, snivelling mess all the time? “Thanks, George.” 

***

Hermione’s interview ran the next week. Once again, Paloma Pendergrass conducted it.

**_The Wizarding World’s Unsung Hero, Pt. 2_ **

**_Interview with Hermione Granger-Weasley, Minister of Magic_ **

**_June 6, 2018_ **

_ PP: Minister, welcome. We’re grateful you’ve agreed to speak with us. _

_ HGW: I’m grateful for the opportunity. I love my husband, I’m very proud of him, and I’m tired of listening to people bad-mouth him all the time. _

_ PP: Well, let’s get right to it then, shall we? How would you answer those who say you’d be more compatible with Harry Potter? _

_ HGW: Compatible? Compatible how?  _

_ PP: Well, both of you are talented, successful wizards, aren’t you? Both of you heroes of the war? Both of you known for your intellect and bravery and for the defeat of You-Know-Who? _

_ HGW: Ron is known for those things too. As Harry stated, there isn’t  _ any _ other situation where owning a business, one successful enough to span multiple locations, would be regarded as failing. It’s ridiculous.  _

_ PP: Some feel that Mr. Potter might be a better match for you intellectually. _

_ HGW: I believe Mr. Potter himself pointed out that he and Ron had similar marks in school. But let’s pretend for a moment they didn’t. Let’s pretend Ron really isn’t very smart. Why should that matter? If an intelligent man takes some simpering idiot for a wife, no one thinks anything of it. So why should it matter whether I, as an intelligent woman, marry someone just as smart as me? You love a person for who they are. You’re not checking off a list. “Hmm, IQ a bit too low on this one--better strike them off.” Nonsense. I happen to admire Ron’s skills and insight and knowledge. But even if he were as dumb as a rock, it wouldn’t matter--he’s a good person. He has a good heart. He loves me. He loves our children. He sacrificed to stay home with our children for a time--something that many women are applauded for, by the way. Why shouldn’t we praise men for it?  _

_ And furthermore, many people throughout my life--male and female--have been intimidated by my intelligence. Ron never has been. He’s never tried to make me pretend to be less. He’s never denied that I’m smarter than him in many areas. He admires my brain! He praises my knowledge, my intellect, my insight. Sure, he tries to help me lighten up and be less serious at times--I need that. I don’t know how to do it on my own. But he has never, ever made me feel uncomfortable about being smart.  _

_ PP: All right. Do you feel your husband is as brave and, shall we say, heroic as Mr. Potter and yourself? _

_ HGW: I would say more so. Harry was the “Chosen One.” He had no choice but to face Voldemort. I am Muggleborn. Clearly I had a huge personal stake in the war’s outcome--my very existence as a witch depended on Voldemort’s defeat. But Ron? Ron quite reasonably could have sat the whole thing out. As a Pureblood, even a blood traitor, he would have been assured a safe existence if Voldemort won. Maybe not an ideal one, certainly not one he would have chosen, but he would have been fine. Most Purebloods did choose neutrality, because the outcome wasn’t going to affect them either way. Ron didn’t do that. He threw himself into a war that wasn’t even his to fight, because it was the right thing to do. _

_ PP: I’ve never heard it put quite that way. Thank you. Let’s move on to a more personal question. How would you respond to those who claim he treats you badly due to your well-known and frequent arguments? _

_ HGW: I would say that I guess I treat him just as badly, because it’s not like he’s just yelling at me and I’m sitting there listening. We are both very strong-willed, opinionated people. We’re passionate in our beliefs. We fight, we argue, we get loud. He’s hurt my feelings. I’ve hurt his. He’s made me furious. I’ve made him furious. But we challenge each other. Sometimes I’m right. Sometimes he is. But if I married someone who didn’t argue with me, someone who just assumed that because of my intelligence I must be right, how would I ever learn and grow as a person? And frankly, it sounds very boring anyway. Not to be too personal, but we’re not just passionate when we argue.  _

_ PP: Ah, then you are a very lucky woman! _

_ HGW: You have _ no _ idea.  _

The interview went on, Hermione waxing eloquent about the things she loved and admired about him, but Ron had to stop reading for a moment. His face was flaming, and his trousers were feeling uncomfortably tight. 

He really hoped his mum wasn’t reading this one. 

****

The  _ Quibbler _ had never sold so many issues. The  _ Prophet  _ was beginning to worry. 

And so they approached Ron, asking to do a feature about Wheezes for the financial section. They would talk to both him and George at length. 

Ron had already promised he’d talk to the  _ Quibbler  _ first, and George flat-out refused. 

And so a week after Hermione’s interview was published, Pendergrass spoke with Ron and George (in spite of his earlier words, George did agree to speak with her). 

She had clearly done her research beforehand, and she asked good questions. Plus she had a friendly, warm demeanor. George opened up and talked about his and Fred’s dream, about the early days of experimenting with different product ideas in their bedroom and selling them to fellow Hogwarts students. He talked of Harry’s initial bequest that got them off and running and the brief span of time he and Fred were able to run the shop together. 

Then he talked of Fred’s death and how hard it had been in the beginning--what was the point of continuing the shop without his twin? He credited his family and friends for keeping it up in those dark first days, when George himself wasn’t capable of doing so.

“And then one day it occurred to me that instead of using Fred as an excuse not to keep going, I should make him my reason I did. I was going to make Wheezes as successful as I could--for him. Thankfully, about that time, Ron was getting burnt out fighting dark wizards all the time. The Aurors weren’t really making the best use of his skills, and he and Hermione were talking about maybe trying to start a family. So Ron asked if he could join me here. And outside of marrying Angelina, saying yes to that was the best decision I’ve ever made. Ron’s done so much for the marketing. He’s the reason we have not just Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade locations but international owl post orders. He’s the reason we seem to know what customers want before they even know themselves. He’s intuitive, and he’s really freaking  _ good _ at this crap. And I’m so proud--Fred would wet his pants if he saw all this.”

Pendergrass smiled. “A worthy legacy.” 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Listen, you’ve had people yammering on about me enough. George is the idea man. He’s the one who comes up with the products and makes them work. His charm skills are extraordinary, and his imagination is limitless. He and Fred always loved a laugh, and they managed to make that love profitable, which is pretty impressive if you ask me. They did all the groundwork--I came on board after the hard stuff was done. You make sure you print that, yeah?”

“Of course, Mr. Weasley.” 

Technically she did, but she did so in a way that made it sound like he was just being modest. Ron grumbled. This was all getting bloody embarrassing. 

The  _ Prophet _ gave up and printed a full retraction of Skeeter’s article, along with an apology. 

Harry had it framed and told him to post it in the shop. George was delighted to do so. 

And somewhere deep down, some part of him where there still lived an overlooked, overshadowed, insecure little boy, Ron had to admit that he was delighted as well. 


End file.
